Disapproving Love
by BlackRage
Summary: Dealing with family rules can be hard when you fall in love with someone from a different clan. Neji will fight to save the life of the man he had fallen in love with. OCXNeji, OCXSai and NarutoXOC


**Hello everyone this will be my first attempted at a fan fiction so please review. This will be and Neji Hyuuga story with a made you group of people by yours truly.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disapproving Love**

**Chapter One I**

It was wrong he know that, sure he did, at least that what he hoped. No one in their right mind would disregard their family laws just to be with someone. Only if he weren't a Hyuuga then maybe, just maybe he could love him, just as anyone would love another person. Unfortunately it was not that easy for him, because he was Neji Hyuuga, the genius shonbi, the man who once believed that his fate could not be changed but now he wishes he still believed that. If he did he would have not fallen in love with Kiba's cousin!

It all started when he was sent on a mission with Naruto, Sakura and Sai. So he was naturally appointed to be the captain of the squad since he was the only Jonin. It was an easy mission, escort an adviser of the feudal load to Konohagakure, they would meet a team half way and that was it. Besides the distance it seemed like an easy mission so why was this team picked by the Godaime herself. When you think about it, this team would be more suited for an reconnaissance mission then an escort, Genin (no offense to Naruto, who for whatever reason he had not be promoted yet) could do this, so why them. While he could think about that later since they had a long way to go but it still nagged at him and the rest of the team seemed to notice.

"Hey Neji are all right, do we need to stop?" Sakura asked.

"No I will be fine, but we should set up camp soon, we did not want to exhaust ourselves before we get there." Neji replied.

"Oh come on I could keep going for at least three more days.." exclaimed Naruto. Of course the overactive knuckle head of a shonbi would say that.

"You might be able to but the rest of us are getting tired idiot" Sakura yelled like always.

Once they got to the border of Sunagakure, Neji decided that they would set up camp a few meters away. Since their destination would take them far past the village and even farther.

"So how long do you think we will have to travel?" Sai asked.

"From what one of the Hyuuga elders told me, we will be traveling to the village with no name, which lies past the mountain that is restricted to others unless you have a message from one of the Kages or is an official." Neji explained

"How come, I traveled around with the Pervy Sage for long time and I remember he told me about villages that cannot be entered but did not tell me why?" Naruto asked.

"Not many people know about it or Lord Jiraya just didn't want to talk about it. But any way during the Second Great Shonbi War, their leaders along with the other Kages made a peace treaty, which states that no shonbi conflict will be brought to their lands. At least that was Lady Hokage told me." Sakura explained.

"But it not just that village that has that treaty, several other no named villages has the same laws, and it is impossible to start a war with them mainly because of their location." Neji finished.

"Oh I get it, so do you know what type of jutsu they use, I bet there cool since no one want to pick a fight with them. But I bet I could take them down easily. Believe It!" Naruto yells while pumping his fist in the air.

"It's not that no one wants to pick a fight them it just we can't, the conditions that their lands are unknown and that alone can in makes it difficult to fight. Beside that must of us don't know anything about them or met one for that matter, right Neji" Sakura stated.

"Uh, right." Neji said. Barley paying any attention to the pink head girl, but Sakura and the rest just shrugged it off as Neji was just tired.

Sure Neji felt tired but that was not all, recently the clan has been putting pressure on him to get married for some reason. It did piss him off that they would decide who is right for him but he could deal with that later. Right now he had a mission to do and that was the only thing important right now. Only if he could shake this feeling he had then it would be all the better.

The next two days passed by with minimum problems just the ordinary low ranked rouge shonbi but it was no problem for them. Neji was getting edgy as they got closer to the rendezvous point, Sai had asked him about it but he told him he was fine and that was that. He could not explain why he had this feeling but it would not go away no matter how many times he told himself that is was just an escort mission. Once they arrived Neji knew something was wrong and he had been right because they were attacked by an extremely large fucking wolf. For the first time in his life his battle skills kicked in slow enough that Naruto had to push him away from being tackle to the ground and probably eaten alive.

"Get yourself together Neji!" Naruto screamed as he waves hand sign to being out his shadow clones.

A loud howl is what broken Neji out of his shock, he pulled himself on to his feet and preformed a rotation just in time as the large animal was running at Sakura, he was able to knock him off his balance so that Sai and Naruto could pin the wolf.

"Sakura are you okay." Neji asked amazed at how large the creature was.

"Yeah, but what hell is up with that thing, it has to be larger than the Inuzuka clans ninkens." Sakura said.

The wolf thrashed, brutally knocking Sai and Naruto away from him, he readied himself for another attack. Sakura and Neji prepared themselves for the snarling beast. The wolf did not attack right away but he circled them, like he would in his natural hunting grounds.

"What are you doing in here, HUMANS!**?**" He roared. His voice distorted but that did nothing to hide his hatred.

The team was shocked, sure they have heard creature talk before but never like this. It was violet, anger and most all terrifying. Naruto and his clones charged at the creature, while Sai and Sakura gave him backup. Neji began to charge but something stopped him. He looked around with his byakugan but did not find anything. As he readied himself to join the fight, Neji found his other comrades on the ground, the beast had Sai pinned.

"Human, what is your purpose here?" He asked again.

Sai was entrenched and a bit scared. Hot breath was on his neck, the creature began sniffing at him and tugging on his clothes as if he was looking for something. On the ground was a bruised Sakura and a bleeding Naruto, Neji ran towards them, when another wolf jumped out in front of him. This one was larger than the other one and he knew he would not be able to handle it alone. Beside that Neji was truly terrified and had the feeling that if he moved he was sure enough this animal's lunch. They locked eyes and Neji could see his blood lust, hatred and a bit of humor in them but he only saw them as strong and extremely beautiful. He thought he saw the creature smile but their attendance was turned towards Sai when he moaned, he was licked at Sai's neck and would have continued if not for another wolf had not started to growl.

"Tadao, I told you just to get them to show their ability's not to severely injure them." The beast in his distraught voice which sounded normal once he was full changed.

The wolf flatten his ears and moved from on top of Sai, whining in the process . Leaving a blushing Sai while he awry fixed his pants.

"Yasushi heal them, while I contact our alpha to get the okay to escort the leaf shonbi and Daiki-sama to Konohagakure." He stated

"Yes sir but Masanori sensei do I really have to" He said changing forms as well but Masanori just ignored him.

Now he really looked as though he wanted to finish them off himself, but the boy did not challenge the man that Neji assumed was his leader.

"Kiddo, ya look a bit frighten. What ya don't like us big bad wolf?" Said a voice that was too close to Neji's ear then he wanted.

Causing him to spin around attacking the person with his gentle fist. She was lucky enough to catch his hand and move back a bit, not expecting him to attack her but she was quite amazed.

"Maiko leave him be, he is not your new chew toy nor is he your lunch." Which caused her to laugh.

"It seems someone else wants that honor more then me. Beside you know I do not have a preference and I just might break this this one." Maiko said in a manner that made both Neji and Sai shiver.

"I apologize for the harsh attack but we wanted to make sure you were not after Daiki-sama life but I did not expect Tadao be so ruff." He said smiling a Sai, who could not meet his gaze.

"It is not a problem we were not completely filled in about the lands we were coming into." Neji explained moving for the women but keeping a close eye on her, that just make her laugh.

"Tadao, you take Sai and refill our supply and gather food, we will stay here tonight. Maiko you watch Daiki-sama and help Yasushi with anything his needs. Neji and I will pull intel around area." Neji was about to ask why "I do not want any black spot or incoming enemies and with your byakugan we will be able to see far and wide."

He sent Sai and Tadao of and was about to join Neji when he turned and faced Yasushi.

"If I come back and they're not healed. I will make the rest of this trip so unpleasant for you that you wish you were still suckling your mother tits."

Neji's eyes grew wide but he is said nothing. Maiko herself did not even smirk like he though she would. He knew he should be afraid but he could not help himself. As he watched everyone go to their assigned task he just stared at Masanori as if he was hypothesized and he knew at that moment he was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I am rewriting all the chapters because I did not like the direction the story was going.<strong>

This is what their names me if you were wondering

Tadao = Loyal

Masanori = model of justice

Yasushi = calm, quiet

Maiko = dancing child


End file.
